Addiction
by silverangel4567
Summary: She was the only thing he was addicted too until she left now she's back and he has a girlfriend he soon learns how hard it is to kick an addiction. CHAPTER 1 RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Hey all well I read a story by krissipooh and realised that our story's do seem very similar well at least the first chapters I also read her reviews and noticed a lot of people pointed it out to her which got me upset so I can't imagine how she felt.

I have been told (thank you lovelyl) that she originally had this idea and she did do it before me so with that I have decided to change the story a bit so none of us get into any trouble with it.

I don't own sailor moon

It was a sweltering summer's day when Darien walked into the library with his girlfriend of two years.

She had wanted to study for her very last exam in uni and he had agreed to go with her simply because he hadn't been able to spend any time with her lately and he loved reading.

It was when he saw her that everything went wrong. She was wearing a light yellow summer dress that fell to her knees, her long golden hair tied up in a simple pony tail.

He knew her had done for years and had been sleeping with her before she had gone for two years studying abroad it was in that 2 years he had met his current girlfriend Raye and up until the moment he saw her was in a happy relationship, he excused himself quickly and headed towards the stacks she was in.

She saw him and gasped; she didn't have time to do much more then that as he was on her striate after.

She let him crush his lips against hers, she let his hands roam her body reacquainting themselves with old curves and learning the new ones she had developed in the last two years finally he pulled away leaving them both gasping for breath.

No words passed between them, none were needed.

She let him push her up against the wall at the end of the deserted stack of old books, she let him lift her up and press into her. She moaned quietly as he trailed open kisses over her neck and down to her chest.

She blushed as he hiked up her dress reminding him that the innocence he had taken from her had never faded.

One of his hands moved up to her breast and started to massage it tenderly through her dress and bra. His spare hand was rubbing against her panties causing her to buck her hips against him.

As soon as he knew she was ready he pulled himself out of his trousers and entered her feeling of completeness washing over him only served to remind him why he was addicted to the girl he was holding why she had become such a drug to him.

He briefly recognised his girlfriend's voice on the other side of the stack of books they were behind, but even that didn't stop him.

He pushed in and out of her almost harshly as if punishing her for leaving him and she bit her lip to stop from screaming out at the sheer pleasure of it all.

She came quickly but he didn't stop he couldn't he needed this he needed her.

His lips never left contact with hers or her skin. His hands were everywhere from the bottom to her breast massaging them both but never leaving her skin.

She felt herself getting close again as she tightened around him and felt his length twitch inside her in response telling her he was close too.

She came again while kissing him her scream getting lost in the back of his mouth.

As he came he said the name he had swallowed every time he had done this in the past 2 years her name the only one that rolled off his tongue so easily.

She sighed content as he redressed her holding her when she was relaxed enough she let him go told him to find his girlfriend, and watched his retreating back.

'Nobody said love was easy' she frowned, then left.

Okay so I've used a bit from the original but hopefully this changes it enough to make it my own I honestly didn't mean to have the same as anyone on here as I said before I literally got this idea while watching TV.

I do hope you like this re write as much as you all did the original.


	2. Darien

Hey guys well I'm so happy that so many of you liked the first chapter.

I did purposely make it so everything was a bit hazy and not descriptive in the first chapter just to let you know.

I love this story it's been going around in my head since I started writing it.

I would like to say thanks to JB who wrote a review with some criticisms I do welcome them as I know I'm not the best writer in the world and I like to know what I can change to make my story's better for everyone.

Please do review I try to answer them all because I am really grateful for all of them I get.

Anyway I don't own sailor moon and never will I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Darien's point of view

I sat in my apartment Raye was rushing about around me trying to get ready for work having a go at me still, for disappearing on her in the library the day before.

I had the whole day off from the hospital, a distraction I really could have used.

My head wasn't into it her voice sounded like a drone in my ear as I thought about the previous night about the one girl that could make me jump off a bridge if she asked.

Serena Thomson

I had met her when she was just 14 back then she hadn't been much to look at not for a 17 year old, sure she had that school girl but too him she was nothing more than a little girl, one that he enjoyed riling up.

Sure so I was immature but I was just like any other guy at that age really.

As I grew up though I started to wonder why it was her I would always pick on that in turn made me think about my feelings about said girl.

It was then I started to notice things about her, like how her hair shone or how good she smelt or just how god damn sexy she was.

After knowing her for two years I saw her then as an incredibly sexy woman instead of the little girl I had first met.

"Are you even listening to me?" Raye shouted next to me jolting me from my thoughts.

"Oh forget it we'll talk when I get home," she said as she rushed out the door.

'Serena' I whispered into the air with a smile.

Even though I lusted after her for the better part of a year I will swear to high hell it was she that seduced me.

Sly touches here and there made my skin tingle and crave for more, longer touches.

I started to feel ill if I hadn't seen her. I wasn't happy till I got my fix, wasn't right.

I would wait for her just to bump into me then hold her for as long as possible, well for as long as I could get away with being out of it.

Then came the kissing.

It had started with one phrase, a silly one really.

I had told her to shut up

She replied with 'make me'

So I kissed her and she kissed back.

Then I couldn't go a day without kissing her.

She seemed to feel the same way as she never complained about our private kissing.

Serena was just over 17 when I took her innocence.

Our kissing had been taken to my apartment the very one I was sat in thinking of it, thinking of how we ended up in the bedroom, of how my skin would sigh in relief every time she touched me. How my lips would burn if she wasn't kissing them.

Then I couldn't go a day without touching kissing and screwing her.

When she told me she was leaving I thought I would die.

'Boarding school, she told me more than that, but that was all that had stuck.

A few months after, I met Raye the first girl I had an instant attraction too.

And for a while she helped me with my addiction, she became my placebo.

And I was happy with that until I saw her.

Until Serena Thomson caught my eye and the cravings came back full force.

yesterday I had to touch her my skin demanded it, my lips burnt for her kisses and my whole being demanded her body, craved to be inside her until I finally found realise, until I got my fix.

My addiction was back.

I got up and made myself a coffee just before the doorbell rang.

I opened it.

My skin tingled painfully, my lips burnt, my body trembled.

But my eyes over ruled it all they were just content looking at her standing there.

"We need to talk," she said simply.

I nodded and let her in, stomping down the urge to get my fix of her then and there.

"We can't do this anymore Darien, you have a girlfriend and it's wrong," she said to me.

All I could do was wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Serena," I said my voice sounding like a pubescent teenage boy.

"It hurts Darien," she whimpered before I kissed her.

"This is wrong," she whispered as we stripped each other.

But I couldn't stop myself, not even in I wanted to.

"I need you so badly it hurts Serena," I said.

She sighed and gave all her attention to the kiss.

As we reached the bedroom her hand slipped down to caress me. I groaned as she placed me on the bed.

Her mouth latched onto my hardness as I grabbed her thighs and brought her core to my mouth.

I licked and flicked my tongue at her sweet spot as she continued to suck me off.

I flipped us and rammed into her just before she came.

We lay in bed after I stroked her back lazily.

"Why?" I heard her whisper.

Ok well sorry this is so short I plan to do Serena's point of view in the next chapter hopefully this one lets you understand a bit more about Darien if not let me know and ill clear anything left over up.

Review please


	3. Serena

Hey not much to say here but thank you to all people who have reviewed and to those who have added me on favourites too.

If you have any question please ask them I will try my best to answer.

Don't forget to review please I love getting them, they make me smile

Serena's point of view....

I lay there naked as he lazily stroked my back. I could cry right now just because I knew this was all I was to him.

I met him when I was fourteen, no scratch that.

I fell in love with him when I was fourteen.

At first I think it was a crush I mean he did have the whole tall, dark and handsome thing down. His only flaw was the fact that he royally took the piss out of me, but as time went I noticed the feelings didn't stop, I began to look forward to seeing him even arguing just to see him smile or his eyes light up just for me.

For about a year I did everything I could to get his attention, to get him to notice me as anything better then the little girl he saw me as.

It took me two years before the look he got when he saw me changed

I must be crazy right, any other girl would have given up after that long, but I loved him.

I read magazine after magazine trying to figure out a way to get him, funny the only thing I was brave enough to do was brush up against him occasionally.

I started to notice then that he seemed to welcome the small touches, would hold me a little longer the necessary when I bumped into him.

Then the kissing started.

I was having a very bad day and he just happened to bump into him.

I can't even remember what we started to fight about, all I remember is him telling me to shut up, I replied make me, and he did.

It was 2 months after my seventeenth birthday that I gave myself to him completely.

Then that was it nothing else from there except he couldn't seem to keep him hands mouth or dick to himself whenever we were alone.

That's all I was to him, I realised then exactly what I was to him.

I was his drug his fine wine.

He needed me but he didn't want me.

Loved his fix but didn't love me.

And so when I got a scholarship to boarding school I took it. I hoped in the time I was gone he could get over his addiction and I could mend my broken heart.

When I told him he looked like a lost little boy. He held me as if he would die without me, and for the first time ever he took his time in our love making as if committing me to his memory.

And then I left.

Boarding school was everything I had hoped it to be, I grew up and had a great time doing it.

I never forgot him though but I managed, slowly, to dim my feeling's so for a time he was nothing more than a memory.

When I saw him in the library with his girlfriend all my hard work was swept away and I loved him all over again, I never stopped.

And so I walked into a stack that I knew was going to stay deserted, making sure he saw me.

I let him kiss me hungrily, I let him take me against the wall next to old dusty books, and I let him have his fix because I loved him.

Again I'm crazy most girls wouldn't put up with being used right.

I came to his apartment with the plan to end it all.

I told him strongly that we couldn't be anymore.

He wiped my tears and said my name; he sounded so vulnerable when he did.

When I told him it hurt I meant it, it hurt that he didn't love me as I loved him it hurt that he only saw me as a fix.

He needed my body, my touch, my kiss, and although the power I had over him was thrilling I needed more.

I needed his love.

Well hopefully you now understand Serena a bit better sorry this chapter is short but I it was all about Serena the next one continues with the story so make sure to review please x


	4. Darien&serenaraye

Hey all well I really wanted to start an actual plot line to this so I hope you all enjoy it and let me know that u are or if you don't please.

Once again any questions please ask.

I don't own sailor moon (yes seriously!)

I hope this chapter doesn't confuse people as it does jump from Darien's to Serena pov a bit.

Serena's point of view......

I sighed heavily as I left the bed we had just shared. As I gathered my clothes I berated myself for not being strong enough to just end it.

'Why?' I whispered again as tears streamed down my face.

'Why what?' he asked me coming into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I loved it when he held me but I hated that he only held me for my touch not to comfort me.

I sighed again and looked at him.

'You just don't get it Darien, I think its best we stay away from each other for a while,' I said sadly.

'What why?' he asked.

'I asked first,' I said just before I left.

I closed the door behind me and bumped into someone, someone I didn't want to run into.

'Who are you?' she asked me.

'Hi I'm Serena you must me Raye,' I said.

She just glared at me and walked to open the door I had just exited.

Darien's point of view...

I stood there still naked trying to think about what Serena had said but all that was sticking with me was the fact that she didn't want to see me for a while.

I almost fell when she said that, I didn't know if I could fight again if I could survive without her, without my fix, I didn't think I could do it again.

I didn't notice the silent tears track down my eyes.

I did however notice the door open and my girlfriends jaw drop.

I also noticed Serena standing behind her.

'Darien?' she asked me attentively.

I didn't answer I didn't know what to say Serena was still in the doorway and I was again fighting the feelings that washed over me at the mere sight of her.

Raye obviously annoyed from not being answered dragged Serena into the apartment locked the door and dragged me into the bedroom ordering me to get dressed.

We walked out of the bedroom to find Serena glancing around the place.

'You Sarah would you care to explain exactly why you have just left the apartment my boyfriend was standing butt naked in?' Raye demanded.

I looked at her shocked I had never known Raye to be that forceful before.

Serena sighed heavily before shooting me a look that made me crumble.

'first my name is Serena, second Darien is an old friend of mine I've been away at school for the past couple of years so I thought I would come say hello, you know catching up with old friends and all. I'm afraid that I caught him just as he was about to get a shower, I can be ditzy sometimes so when the door was unlocked I just walked in, got a shock and walked right back out again, that's when I bumped into you, and well I guess Darien was still standing there after I shocked him by just walking in on him naked.'

She lied for me, and she lied very well, managing to call a deep red blush to her face.

'oh god, I'm the worst girlfriend ever, I'm so sorry Darien I should trust you and I just jumped to conclusions like that, and you Serena I don't even know you and I already had you labelled as a hussy, I'm so sorry' Raye said almost crying.

'Don't worry about it, Raye I would have felt the same, I really do have to go now,' Serena said.

'I'll walk you out,' I said quickly.

She sighed again and nodded quickly.

'I don't ever want to have to do that again Darien I hate lying,' she whispered as soon as we were out of ear shot.

I did the only thing I could.

I kissed her.

She pushed be back towards my apartment with tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but think,

Why do I need her so badly?

Sorry this is so short but I'm very stressed with Christmas (I have to organise a party for over 200 people) so might be a few days till next chapter is out but I have started it

I've read this through like a hundred times now and I don't know if I like it so comments please is there anything I can change?

**Next chapter** Raye tries to be friends and Serena gets more male attention then Darien likes.


	5. a little jealous and rayes thoughts

Hey well here's chapter 5 for you big thanks to all who reviewed I hope you enjoy this.

Raye watched her boyfriend as he wondered about like a zombie. It had been 2 days since she walked in on him naked and since then he seemed to be in a world of his own.

He hadn't been eating properly or sleeping and he would literally flinch if she tried to touch him.

If she didn't know better she would think he was on drugs and suffering withdrawal symptoms.

She shook her head at the thought putting her boyfriend's strange behaviour down to stress; he was a very important doctor after all.

Dressed in a matching bra and panty set that showed black see through lace with small pictures of fire covering where it needed to and an open robe she left the bathroom.

'Darien, sweetheart?' she asked.

Darien looked up to see her standing in a provocative position in an inviting outfit with a small pout on her ruby lips. Her expression said _I want you do whatever you like to me._

None of it got through because Darien himself felt like hell. A part of him whispered that if he was feeling like this only after a couple of day of no Serena how would he survive the week.

And the dreaded word that kept replaying in his mind. Why?

'That's it Darien, were going out we have to get you to relax for a little while,' Raye declared.

Deciding that his black shirt and dark jeans was a decent enough outfit, she slipped on a little red dress some heals and a light touch of makeup before pulling her stunned boyfriend out the door.

His eyes found her as soon as they stepped into the club.

He didn't notice that his girlfriend had gone.

He did notice when she appeared at Serena's side.

Raye noticed where Darien was looking and shook her head assuming that he was still embarrassed that Serena had seen him naked; she walked over to the blonde haired girl.

'Hey Serena right,' she said over the music.

Serena's eyes became wide and panicked.

'Hey Raye what are you doing here,' she asked nervously looking around and desperately hoping the ebony haired girl was here with friends.

'Well Darien has been so out of it for the past couple of days. I know it's just work getting to him but if I didn't know better I would think he was having withdrawal symptoms,' Raye explained.

'So, Darien's with you?' Serena asked holding a breath.

'Yeah he is, it's okay right you don't still feel bad about walking in on him do you? Tell you what why don't you come over and have a drink with us?'

It was then she spotted him.

She knew the look in his eyes all too well.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' she said.

'Oh come on please,' Raye said.

Serena sat for a minute if she said no Raye would start to think about why she was so against it and may come up with the correct answer, but if she said yes then she was putting herself in a very awkward position.

Luckily she was saved by a guy asking her to dance.

She jumped at the getaway briefly noticing the 6 ft blonde haired green eyed guy was very handsome.

Raye laughed and let her go before returning back to Darien.

'I did invite her over for a drink but that guy is obviously more interesting then us,' she said to Darien jokingly.

She didn't register his eyes turning black as he watched the blonde guy touch Serena.

She didn't notice his knuckles turn white as the guy leaned down to whisper in Serena's ear.

'So Darien how long have you known Serena?' Raye asked pulling him from his thoughts.

'Umm 5 years I guess,' he said.

He lied he could have told her to the exact hour how long he had known her.

'Wow it's just that I never knew you had any female friends,' she said.

'I guess I forgot to mention her,' he said his eyes drifting back to the dancing couple.

'Well she did say she went away, maybe you just forgot about her,' Raye said her eyebrows scrunched as she watched him watch Serena.

The thought occurred to her that she should be worried about her boyfriend watching another girl.

_Don't be silly Raye he's known her for a long time he's probably just being protective. _This thought answered the last satisfactorily.

Darien thought about what Raye had just said.

Did he forget her? No, he never had.

When he started dating Raye he would compare things she did with things Serena did and some things he found he liked better in Raye and some things Raye couldn't compare with the blonde.

He remembered how many times his head turned if he caught a shine of blonde hair.

He didn't ever forget her, but how did one tell one's girlfriend that he was comparing her and thinking of someone else throughout their entire relationship.

So he just nodded and turned back to Serena.

Serena herself was trying her best to focus on her dance partner but she could feel his eyes on her as she moved.

In all her distraction she didn't notice the guy's hands were travelling a little too far.

Darien did.

After a few more minutes she danced away from him, she didn't notice him follow her outside.

Darien did and after giving Raye the excuse of needed the bathroom he followed as well.

It was when she was pushed up against a wall that Serena noticed she had been followed.

'What are you doing get off me,' she screamed at the blonde.

'Come on you've been leading me on all night I know you want this,' he said moving in.

He didn't get very far before he was pulled off her and punched out cold.

'Thank you.' Serena said happy to see Darien standing there.

He didn't speak he just walked up to her and looked down into her eyes.

She felt like crying again as she became lost in his eyes.

He kissed her and unlike with the blonde she responded with all her might.

He picked her up before walking around the corner into a small alleyway big enough for two tightly together.

He was fast, quickly shoving her black shiny tube dress up around her hips and ripping off her pink thong.

She didn't care at the moment that he was using her neither did she care that he had a girlfriend, all that mattered was he was there with her.

As soon as he was free from his jeans he entered her and sighed in content.

She moaned loudly as he started to pump in and out of her.

'Darien,' she sighed, causing him to go faster.

'Oh gods Serena need you so badly, need to be inside you forever,' he said.

She looked at him then his passion glazed eyes told her he didn't realise what he had just said.

She kissed him anyway needing to feel closer.

They came together each shout out each other's name.

After sorting themselves out he grabbed her again and just held her.

'Please don't leave again, I need you,' he whispered to her.

'Why, Darien? Why can't you just let me go?' She asked before she pulled away.

This time he watched as she walked away the dreaded word going around in his head.

Why.

Wow I think this is the longest chapter on here so far oh well let me know what you think I hope you all enjoyed this one. Don't worry Darien's jealously has only been touched there will be a whole lot more.

**NEXT CHAPTER **Raye and Serena make friends and Raye wants to set Serena up how does Darien feel about this??? How does Serena??? Is Raye really that naive???? All these questions and more answered in the next instalment of Addiction.


	6. a day in the life of serena

Hey guys this one is a little different from the last five because I received a review that made me think that you really have no insight to the characters so I thought I would do this one tell me what you think.

A Day in the life of Serena.

I woke up an emotional wreck, the memories of last night still fresh in my mind.

I remembered just needing him there, not caring, just needing him.

I remembered walking away after.

I remembered I had to go to uni today, oh shit.

I ran around my one bedroom flat looking for something decent to wear as I had pulled my entire wardrobe apart looking for my outfit last night.

I finally settled on low rise royal blue jeans and a baby blue v-neck shirt. After showering and getting ready I rushed out of the door.

I started my car and drove off. (A.N I have no clue about cars so just imagine one and that's the one she's driving k.)

It took me less than ten minutes to get to uni in my car so I wasn't late thankfully

A few friends said hello to me as I entered the building, I suppose to them I was just a normal girl studying to be a nurse like several other girls in the university.

I smiled; it was exactly what I wanted them to think.

'Hey sere,' I turned around to meet my best friend, Joel.

He was tall at 6 ft 3 inches and towered over me easily, he was handsome in a way that had a lot of girls chasing him around campus. Violet, black hair fell in a messy curtain style that framed his face nicely, and lavender eyes that sparkled every time he had a mischievous plan, which was pretty much always.

Joel, I seriously could understand why girls liked him so much.

He was my first crush and kiss after all.

We fooled around a little after we first met, shortly after that we figured that we weren't meant to be and became the best of friends.

He wanted to be a doctor so was in a few of my lectures.

We had it all planned out working in the same hospital and everything.

'Come on we'll be late to health and social care,' he said in mock seriousness to me.

I laughed and took his arm as we made our way to class.

The lesson wasn't interesting we took notes and talked for a bit before I got a paper I had written back with a distinction, I smiled happily.

Joel mimed clapping at me as he showed me his merit and I did the same for him.

He was the only friend I had, well real friend no one else had bothered to keep in contact while I was away.

By the time lunch came around me and Joel were eating when he seemed to spot someone he knew and wave them over.

I was surprised to look up and see Raye heading towards us.

'Hey sere I want you to meet my big sister,' Joel said with a grin.

I didn't have time to react before someone shouted heads up; I was hit with a football, fell and cracked my head against the table.

....................................................................................................................................................

Right guys this is just an inset next chapter is a day in the life of Darien the I have the chapter after this done so won't be waiting long enjoy this


	7. A day in the life of darien

Hey well this is the second a day in the life and it's all about Darien, as always let me know what you think.

A day in the life of Darien.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night, the scene of her walking away played over and over in my head.

I had already been working for 5 hours already and my shift didn't end for another 3.

I had just gotten off the phone with Raye she was telling me about a party that night and how she wanted me to meet her baby brother, I agreed to go if only to get my mind off Serena for a little while.

I plastered a smile on my face as I walked in to check on another patient. I looked at the guys notes and wrote a couple of new tests I wanted done then asked how he was feeling, standard procedure.

After finishing my rounds I took a quick break and went to get a coffee.

She was still on my mind and at this point, not that I wasn't used to it.

I thanked whoever was up there that Raye had decided not to stay at mine the night before.

I remembered waking up rock hard after a dream I couldn't honestly remember but sure it had something to do with Serena because I was craving her badly. It took me an hour to get rid of my stiffy which in turn made me slightly late for work.

Serena was going to be the death of me. But I realised if she was as long as I was holding her I would die happy; the thought was a little unsettling.

It was then I focused my mind on Raye, I smiled as I thought of her. When I met Raye I thought she was the perfect girl for me she was smart and beautiful and we had so much in common. I really thought that eventually with Raye I would move on with my life get over my addiction, but it never happened I couldn't stop thinking about Serena.

I frowned slightly as I thought about all of this Raye was a great girl and here I was putting her though what would eventually come out as shit when it hit the fan. I haven't slept with Raye since the night I saw Serena again for the first time in two years.

I smiled as I thought about Serena too but this feeling was different to the one with Raye I couldn't quite place it all I knew was it was different.

I sighed when I finished my coffee and my pager beeped at me.

Going to the ward the message told me I asked the nurse why I was paged.

'Young girl blow to the head,' she told me.

I nodded and thanked her before heading to the room specified.

I saw a guy in the room that was probably a few years younger than me I smiled at him before I looked over to the bed and saw Serena.

My heart sped up erratically as I saw her just laying there, and I quickly checked on her.

She started to stir as I checked over her chart to see what had happened. As soon as I saw her move I was about to rush to her when I heard her moan.

'Joel?' she called with a dry mouth.

The boy I had forgotten about up till now rushed to her side and took her hand. I felt something clench in me hard.

All I could think was _who the fuck is this guy, and I want to punch him so badly_ I know I'm being hypocritical, I mean so what if she had boyfriend I had a girlfriend but in my head she was my Serena, my drug, my life.

Raye walked in then.

'Oh good Darien is she going to be okay that was quite a hit she took there?' Raye asked me.

'Um yeah just a minor concussion she should be fine,' I answered, my doctor mode kicking back in.

'Great hey Joel maybe you can bring Serena to that party tonight after all she has a had a stressful day,'

Raye's suggestion rang through my head like warning bells.

'NO!' I shouted a little too loudly.

'She should really rest for tonight,' I said lamely.

Raye dragged me out of the room then.

'What did you do that for you just said yourself she would be fine?' she asked me.

I scrunched my brow, I know why I did it I did it because I didn't want Serena hanging around the ass she was with at all, but I couldn't tell Raye that.

'Because I'm a doctor Raye and it's my medical opinion,' I lied.

'You've never questioned me before, what's this all about?' I asked her.

'Well Joel there is my brother and when I saw him and Serena today I thought they were together but according to Joel there just friends I thought that it might be good for them to get together you know,'

_No bloody way in hell _I thought.

And then the dreaded word came up again.

Why?

Ok people I've tried to tie this into the next chapter as much as possible so let me know what you think.

Now you know why I had Serena hit her head I had to get her to Darien somehow lol.

**Next chapter** Raye tells Darien something that causes him to have a panic attack. Serena decides that she and Darien need to talk for one without screwing if that's possible. Raye starts to question Darien's behaviour.


	8. knowing me

Hey all I know you've been waiting for this and I did have it written before a day in the life of but I read through it again and decided it took me nowhere so I started it again

As always please let me know what you think because I really like getting reviews lol.

I don't own sailor moon.

Darien had just gotten in Raye stalking right behind him. He was due back at the hospital in a few hours taking the night shift he had volunteered for striate after he recommended Serena stay in for observation.

Raye watched her boyfriend as he set about making something to eat. She just didn't get him lately.

He wasn't being himself, like now usually if he was off work for a few hours they would fool around for a while but he hadn't even looked at her in that way for ages it was getting frustrating.

She knew he was stressed and all but it was starting to get ridicules.

'Why are you so against my brother dating Serena?' she asked.

'Who said I was against it I just suggested she get some rest for tonight,' he answered not looking at her.

'Don't lie to me Darien you looked at me like I had grown a second head when I mentioned it,' she replied tensely.

'I'm just tired Raye I have just been working for 8 hours,' he sighed.

'Hum' was all she said but she knew there was something more to it.

'Darien you have got to agree though they would make a cute couple I can just imagine them all kissy and then getting married,' Raye went on.

Darien froze as the picture materialised in his head.

Serena kissing another man, him touching her, making her smile that special way she did with him.

Serena getting married to a different man, looking at him as if he were the only man in the world.

'Darien breath,' Raye said from behind him.

Suddenly realising that he wasn't talking in oxygen he breathed in greedy gulps.

_What is wrong with him? Has it got something to do with Serena?_ Raye asked herself as she helped him breathe normally.

After he ate and calmed down Darien showered and changed and headed back to the hospital.

He headed striate to Serena's room needing to see her.

He growled out load as he saw Joel still sitting in the chair next to her. She was laughing and he was smiling affectionately at her.

They were sitting too close and talking too freely for his liking. It made him wonder if Joel had told Raye the truth when he told her they were just friends.

It was that thought that sent him into the room.

'Visiting hours are over,' he said harshly.

They both looked up at him shocked.

'Ok sere I'll be back tomorrow to break you outta here ill buy you lunch,' Joel grinned at her.

At the mention of real food Serena beamed up at him in thanks.

'My hero,' she sighed and they both laughed before he left the room completely.

As soon as he left Serena's expression fell and she glared at her doctor.

'what the hell was that for, if it was so you could get your whole fix thing don't even think about it because I am not having sex with you here of all place's and I am soo not in the mood,' she hissed at him.

'What was that for, who is he Serena?' Darien asked in the same tone of voice.

'If you actually knew anything about me then you would know that wouldn't you?' she replied.

He stalked right up to her then angrily.

'You really think that I don't know anything about you?' he asked in a harsh whisper.

'No you know how to get me wet, how to make me need your touch and how to make me need you,' she replied softly crying.

He picked her up easily then lay on the bed with her in his lap, thankful they had moved her into a private room.

She let him hold her as she cried needed him to.

'I know that your full name is Serena Selene Thomson. I know that your favourite animal is the bunny and that your favourite colour is pink. I know that you have wanted to be a nurse since you were twelve and you had to spend two weeks in hospital. I know that you like anything to eat especially if it contains a lot of sugar except carrots,' he whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

She looked up at him in confusion.

He chuckled slightly.

' I may not know anything about the outside influences of your life like your friends or where you work, but I do know you as a person,' he said softly.

She did the only thing she could think, she leaned up and kissed him softly, he responded before getting out from underneath her.

'I have to go work now,' he said regrettably.

She nodded as he left stiffly, then curled up and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Darien sighed as he went and did his rounds, the strange feeling he was having around Serena lately was there full force.

He realised that this time although the craving was there and he wanted her he was just content to hold her there without doing anything.

And when she cried the need to comfort her over took the general need of her.

'Am I, no it can't be but it feels right,' he whispered to himself.

And suddenly the dreaded word was answered. Everything made sense.

_Oh great I'm screwed._

Well what do you think?????? Good or bad.

All the made up characters on here are actually based on real people with the same names lol

**Next chapter** Darien finally comes to his senses but is confused with both Serena and Raye, Joel decides there's something not right with his best friend and gets the truth out of her and we meet Serena's older brother Jake.


	9. Raye's fate

Hey guys I am so sorry I had really wanted to get this out the day before yesterday but I got offered overtime at work and with x-mas just 6 days away I really needed it just to let you know my work Christmas party is tomorrow night so I won't be updating for a couple of days

Merry Christmas everyone hope you have a great holiday

Darien had been in and out of Serena's room through the night. Sometimes he would just watch her in wonderment and other times he would whisper into the room everything that was going around in his head.

He was ordered to go home around 6 am tired but happy that he had finally gotten his emotions sorted out, that was until he saw Raye sleeping half naked in his bed.

'oh shit' he whispered to himself as he watched his girlfriend sleep.

A small part of him told him to climb into the bed next to her, to forget about everything he had gone through since Serena's return and just be content in the fact for 2 years he was happy with Raye.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to, yes he was happy with Raye but he never truly got Serena from his mind and he knew beyond a shadow of s doubt he never would.

He also knew he couldn't just leave Raye, she was a big part of his life and as much as he now realised he didn't love her as much as she deserved, as much as he perhaps loved Serena, he didn't want what he did have with Raye to end.

He wanted Serena but he didn't want to completely loose Raye.

With that thought Darien collapsed on the sofa and went to sleep.

This is how Raye found him two hours later; she frowned wondering why he hadn't just climbed into bed. Knowing that he had been working through the night she held off waking him up and just got dressed in a navy blue pinstriped skirt suit and headed out to work.

On her way past she decided to drop into the hospital, after all it was still her main plan to get her brother and Serena together no matter how much Darien disapproved.

She got to the lift just before it opened and walked in, just as the doors were closing a hand shot in and kept them open.

'Sorry I'm late,' a tall blond guy said as he entered the small room.

'That's okay,' she replied softly.

She couldn't help but study him. He was tall perhaps an inch or two taller than Darien, through his suit she could tell he had a nice firm body, she blushed slightly here, his pale blonde hair fell in a wavy curtain effect that framed his sparkling blue eyes.

'Have a good look?' he asked with a grin on his face that strangely suited him.

'Did you?' she asked slightly mad at being caught.

'As a matter a fact I did,' he grinned again as he stepped off the elevator on the same floor as her.

'Jake, please say you've come to get me out of here,' a voice shouted.

Raye turned just in time to see Serena wrap her new companion up in a bear hug. He laughed silently as she did.

'Calm down princess I can rescue you if you like but I thought you said your friend was going to pick you up for lunch.'

'He was but he had to cancel,' Serena pouted.

Raye watched them talk and wondered just how many men Serena had wrapped around her slender little finger.

Darien, Joel and now the guy she had met in the lift.

She wondered more about how many guys that were a part of her own life that Serena had wrapped around her little finger.

It was that thought that made her leave.

Later on in the day was another shock for her as again she bumped into Jake. 'You must have really liked the look you got earlier,' he said.

She blushed, 'are you always so forward?' she asked.

'Only when I see something I like,' he winked then walked off.

'There's something about that guy,' she whispered to herself with a small smile before heading back to work.

Okay that's it for today sorry its short but if I made it longer It wouldn't make sense but you now all know what's going to happen with Raye I do love complicated relationships lol

Pretty please review with sugar and a cherry on top.


	10. two days and a night in the life of raye

Well here it is the next chapter and its great now I hope you all enjoy this one and let me know if you did or didn't.

Merry Christmas everyone

A day in the life of............ Raye.

With everything that's been going on lately it's a wonder that I can get my head around work but I think it's exactly what I need right now something to get my mind off everything.

First Darien has been acting really strange, then there's Serena, I think she may not like me, she always seems nervous around me. And last but not least there's Jake the lift guy.

For some strange reason I couldn't get the cheeky blonde out of my head. I haven't seen him in like 3 days and I've been holding back asking Serena about him afraid she may tell Darien.

Darien my other big problem, I don't know ever since that day in the library he's, I don't know has he gone off me? Seems like it.

Maybe I'm not attractive anymore.

My thoughts were brought back to Jake again, maybe that was why I couldn't stop thinking of him, and he was the only guy that had given me attention in a while.

But then there was the fact I was attracted to him, I think it was the way he spoke to me like I was the most sort after prize in the competition.

Just as I was thinking about him the last person I expected to see stepped off the lift.

'Serena, what are you doing here?' I asked as soon as I got near her.

'Oh hi Raye I didn't know you worked here, I'm actually looking for my brother,' she answered.

'Your brother works here?' I asked trying to think of someone with the last name Thomson.

She laughed and I had to smile there was something about her that made people happy to be around her.

'Yeah he's some design big shot, he said his office was on this floor,' she told me with a smile.

I swallowed when I realised that the only person with an office on this floor was in fact my boss.

'Hey princess, ready for lunch?' I turned around to see Jake. I could have fainted right there and then.

Serena hugged him and agreed then turned to me.

'Raye this is my big brother jake,' she introduced.

He laughed and the same feeling I got with Serena washed over me only this time it deepened my attraction to him.

'We've met,' he told Serena and I blushed remembering our last meeting. Serena nodded then said her goodbyes to me.

'I'll be with you in a second sere just have to sign out,' Jake said to her as she walked to the lift.

'So been thinking of me?' he asked with a grin on his face.

I shook my head but I'm sure my red face gave me away because he just laughed and slipped his hand around my waist.

'well I have been thinking of you Raye, and now I know my sister knows you I will be grilling her for information, just to let you know,' he murmured softly in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

He winked at me as he left and I finally started to breathe again.

I didn't see him again for the rest of the day even though I was sure he got back from lunch hours ago.

After work I went to a friend's house for a while before heading home, even though I was at Darien's most of the time I liked to keep my own place so I went there really not having the nerve to face my boyfriend when I was lusting after another man.

I love Darien I really do I mean he's perfect for me in every way but he has never made me feel an inch of what Jake has in the whole 3 conversations I've shared with him.

It's all very confusing.

That was my last thought before I went to sleep that night.

The next day I dressed a little better then I usually do wearing a dark red suit that I had slightly outgrown so it was a bit tight and short on me.

I told myself I just needed to feel sexy today but I knew it was all for him.

'It's not denial I'm just very selective about the reality I choose to accept,' I told myself as I walked into work.

When a few hours had passed I didn't know whether I was happy or upset that I had yet to see jake, until he walked out of the office and headed striate for me.

I quickly made myself look busy as he put his hands down on my desk.

'I've been looking at your work, and I have a dinner meeting with a new client tonight I want you to come and pitch your latest sketches,' he said.

I sat there shocked then raised an eyebrow

'This isn't a new kind of pick up line I haven't heard yet is it because I should let you know I have a boyfriend,' I told him then blew out the breath I had been holding.

He actually laughed at me after I said that I was very tempted to smack that grin off his smug little face albeit a very handsome smug little face.

'no it isn't a pickup I like your work and I think it's perfect for these new clients, don't worry Raye I'm sure Darien won't mind me stealing you for the night,' he said winking.

I wasn't surprised after it clicked in my head that if Darien had known Serena for 5 years of course he knew her brother.

And so I went home after work and tore apart my closet for the perfect outfit.

I settled on a modest knee length thick strapped black dress that dipped a little low in the front. Then I got in the shower and started to get ready.

When I had finished I decided to call Darien just to let him know.

The phone rang a few times before he picked it up and I wondered what he could have been doing.

'Hello,' he answered slightly out of breath.

'Hey dare it's just me, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to a business meeting tonight,'

I heard a female voice in the background and recognised it as Serena's so I asked him if she was there.

'yeah she is and I know about the dinner its great you're going to knock um dead, listen Raye when you get chance I really need to talk to you about something important,' he said.

I said ok then we said our goodbye's right before the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Jake standing there in a dashing suit, he grinned as he looked me up and down and we left.

The whole dinner went so well I couldn't stop smiling the clients loved my work so much they signed without a second thought and the meal was delicious. After everyone had left Jake insisted we celebrate.

An hour clubbing before he walked me to my door we were both laughing uncontrollably, he had been flirting all night and wasn't stopping now so I decided to stop him then and there

I probably got a little angry when I told him to stop flirting I don't know if it was at him or myself but still I may have shouted.

His response however knocked me right off my feet.

He kissed me, and I kissed him back as we joined at the lips entered my apartment.

The next morning I woke up with only a slight headache and one thought.

_Things just got a whole lot more confusing._

I hope you like this chapter I wanted to get Raye sorted as there was no way I was going to just leave her hanging.

So to sum up.

Serena love's Darien who is dating Raye

Raye likes Jake who is Serena's brother

Darien loves Serena but is confused because he doesn't want to totally loose Raye.

Didn't I say I like complicated relationships lol

Please tell me what you think.

**Next chapter** just what was Serena doing at Darien's during Raye's dinner meeting???


	11. pleasures and love

Well next chapter now I am fully recovered from the Christmas rush lol I hope you all had a great Christmas and al your wishes came true.

Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think please

Darien paced his apartment as he tried to think. On one hand he had Raye who was his equal she was smart, beautiful, fiery and she was probably the only woman he had met that he could have a long conversation with. On the other hand was Serena who was smart and defiantly beautiful but she was his opposite. She was fascinating though kept him on his toes and there was just a certain something about her, he wasn't sure what just something.

'I love Raye,' he said to himself sitting down. Then he sighed 'but I'm in love with Serena,' he said softly picking up the phone.

He was just about to dial when it started to ring in his hand answering he grew confused when a male voice spoke.

'Darien, long time, no speak Jake here,'

'Jake, where have you been I haven't heard from you since well since you found out I was doing your little sister and left,' he grinned.

'Yeah well I was pissed at you she was 17 man and you took advantage of her innocent nature, but enough of that I've figured out a way that you can make it up to me,' he replied with a slight chuckle.

'Why do I need to make it up to you?' Darien asked.

'Because you corrupted my poor baby sister then made me swear not to tell her I knew and I kept that secret so you owe me.' He said with confidence.

'Ok, ok you win what do you want?' Darien asked.

'That is simple my dear Darien I want your woman Raye,'

Darien sighed heavily remembering his earlier internal debate he ran his fingers through his raven hair before answering.

'For keeps?'

'Yeah for keeps,' Jake sighed.

'Okay but on one condition,' Darien grinned this time.

'Consider it done what is it?' Jake asked too happy to contemplate it.

'You don't have a go and leave when I ask your sister to be my girlfriend,' he said seriously.

Jake growled into the phone slightly. 'fine, you got a deal just to let you know I'm taking Raye out to dinner tonight a business thing , I have to go now I'll call you at some point,' He said.

When the call was ended he dialled the number he was thinking of and let it go to answer phone.

'Hey it's me can you come over when your free I'm in all night, I need to talk to you please,' he said quickly then hung up.

It was a full 3 hours of cleaning and pacing before he decided to get in the shower

Just as he stepped under the warm sprays his doorbell rang. He cursed loudly as he slipped trying to get a towel around his waist, eventually he got everything sorted before practically sprinting to the door.

'Hey I'm glad you're here come in,' he said.

Serena walked in a little uncomfortably. She had had the worst day and coming here was well something she had been seriously considering sex always made you feel better, even if she did feel bad afterwards least she could escape for a while. Seeing him in a towel and thinking just that she did something she had never done in all the time she had known him. She came on to him.

Darien responded instantly picking her up and pushing her against the wall. A small part of his mind reminded him that he really had wanted to talk to her before doing anything else. However the surprise of being jumped by her of all people and the act he little tongues was wreaking havoc on his senses overruled that.

Then as if to reinforce the small part of his mind the phone rang.

With a groan he tore himself away from her and went to answer it. He was slightly out of breath when he spoke to Raye Serena walked over and asked if it was work he shook his head and a short while later hung up.

'We need to talk,' he said seriously.

She shook her head her eyes dark 'want you now talk later,' she said in heavy pants before she jumped him again.

He didn't argue, didn't know if he could so he kept kissing her, and pulled her legs around his waist so tightly he knew she would bruise. He carried her into the bedroom with long powerful stride she sat on the bed so they weren't separated, until he became sick of her clothes and practically ripped them all from her body.

Serena moaned in appreciation when she was finally as naked as he was her appreciation was short lived when he flipped them kissed her softly. His touch sent tingles through her as his hands roamed over her body teasing her as he avoided all her sensitive spots.

She squirmed underneath him as his lips started o follow his hands tracing the curves and lines of her body until she was quivering under him. Groaning in frustration she tried to flip them over but he quickly stopped her by thrusting a thigh in between her legs.

She moaned as she rubbed herself against it getting some much needed friction.

'Darien,' she gasped his name as he moved down her body and settled between her legs grabbing her perfectly rounded bottom and lifting her hips as his tongue swept along her outer lips before delving to the sweetness they covered. His teeth grazed her nub as his tongue entered her intimately.

She screamed his name over and over again. He groaned into her as he felt his cock stir as she squirmed around in pleasure. He continued to lick and suckle at her exploring her most intimate spot with his tongue until she was so close she was falling apart.

He pulled away then and she screamed almost in pain at not finding her realise, he was so hard now he felt like he could finish just watching her.

She pouted up at him as he stroked her face before thrusting himself into her fully. They kept eye contact as he started to move slowly she moved her hips in time with his thrusting, they're breathing heavy and short as they started to speed up.

He turned placing her on top giving her the control he knew she wanted. She smiled at him as she sped up the pace he had originally set.

He could feel himself getting close as he held one hand on her hips and the other was occupied with her breasts. He sat up as they both came screaming each other's names, before he collapsed onto the bed and she on top of him.

'I love you,' she heard him say just before she drifted off to sleep still attached to him.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I've tried to be a little more graphic then usual so let me know what you all think .

**Next chapter** Darien and Raye talk.


	12. who is with who and happy new year

Hey guys happy New Year lol its funny last year seems like it was so short oh well I wish you all joy for the New Year.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it took me a while to plan it out so let me know

Raye had always been a morning person. It was yet another thing she and Darien shared, it just happened to be that this particular morning was not your average morning.

Well it did start out average for her she woke 5 minutes before her alarm like always but after that everything went downhill.

The first oddity was the splitting headache she felt, the second was the fact she seemed to be naked, the third were the odd pictures that kept spinning around in her mind making her dizzy.

The most odd and final anomaly was the fact that there was a head on the pillow next to her own.

Now Raye being a sensible organised person didn't panic, nope all she did was smile at how peaceful the person which she sort of recognised from the pictures in her head looked, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

After all if the world decides it was going to be abnormal around her she might as well go with the world and do something abnormal too.

It was a couple of hours later that she woke again and she was quite happy to find the headache gone and the pictures settled to the back of her mind, that was until she turned over and looked into bright blue eyes and a face that held a cheeky grin.

The pictures came back again making her dizzy but this time making much more sense. She blushed, a fiery red colour that seemed to make his smile widen.

Now Raye being Raye even in an abnormal world did what she would always do when she got confused and at this point even with the pictures she was very confused. She got angry.

However Jake seemed to be prepared for this as every time she opened her mouth he poked her in the only place she was ticklish. She forgot all about having a go at him as he pinned her beneath him.

'Good morning,' he said. He was fully dressed in the suit he wore the night before a charming smile plastered on his face.

'This was bad,' she said quietly, thinking of her boyfriend and the fact he was her boss.

'No it wasn't, in fact if memory serves me right it was VERY good,' he grinned at her.

She blushed again in memory. He was right it was very good she wasn't arguing that she had felt safe and well very good.

'But Darien,' she whispered, he cut her off with a kiss.

She got mad again then and stared up at him with fire in her eyes. 'You took advantage of me,' she accused.

He looked shocked for a split second before the same smile came back. 'True but I'll make it up to you, promise,' he said.

'Now as much as I would like to take advantage of the position were in and your state of undress I'm afraid I have to get to work, we will talk later.'

With that he got off her and left.

No matter how much Raye wanted to panic and worry and stress she found that all she could do was smile the promise of later filling her thoughts too much to care about anything else.

It may have pleased her that barely two blocks away a woman sat up in bed with a man sleeping peacefully next to her was at the moment also very confused.

Serena couldn't stop herself watching Darien sleep. She always thought that was when he was completely himself.

She watched him a small smile seemed to be fixed onto his face as she was quite sure it was one she had never seen before. He looked completely content, like there was nowhere else he would rather be.

The words he had whispered last night before she fell asleep stirred in her head and she wished he would wake up and confirm them.

It was an hour before she got bored and shook him awake. He literally jumped up and turned to her.

'You said you wanted to talk,' she said with confidence.

He sighed heavily trying to figure out what to say or how to say it until she cut him off from speaking.

'Did you say what I think I heard last night after we um well finished,' she asked quietly.

'You mean that I love you?' he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yeah that bit,' she said ducking her head.

He smiled and placed his hand under her chin forcing her head up to meet his eyes, 'yes, every word,' he whispered.

'But why now,' she asked understandably after 5 years.

He sighed running a hand though his dark locks. 'Well not just now always I think since we met. I spent a lot of time thinking about it you see when we met you were the most perfect girl I had ever known but back then you were too young. I guess I convinced myself so much that you were nothing more to me then an annoying kid when I found that I couldn't go a day without seeing you, touching, kissing and eventually screwing you the wall that came up over my original feelings over the years didn't budge and I guess I didn't look past it to find out why I needed you so much'

Serena watched him with tears in her eyes, lately she was considering going back to her school in America and go to the uni joined onto it. She told herself that if by some miracle he ever loved her back that by now he didn't deserve her but now that he was saying it like he was she did the only thing she could think of.

She squealed and jumped on him, 'I love you too,' she said very high pitched.

Hey guys well I'm sorry I didn't get to Raye and Darien's talk but I really wanted to sort out where everyone was and with who lol

hopefully you enjoyed this and sorry it took me so long I've been covering for someone at work so I've been working day and night but all over on Tuesday so should be updating faster thanks to all of you for your support

please review


	13. flashbacks and sickness

Hey guys sorry this has taken me like ages to get out but I have been working all week and covering for a colleague so been doing days and nights anyways as always tell me what you think and enjoy.

Just to make it up to you guys this chapter is going to be the longest I have ever written and contain lemon.

I still don't own sailor moon

review

Raye sighed as she got out of bed a full hour after Jake had left. After a quick shower she got dressed in just a pair of sweats and a purple jumper then sat down to enjoy her day off.

It wasn't till a little while later she found a message from Darien on her answer machine stating they needed to talk. He was right they did but it was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Waiting till she knew he would be at work she ring back feigning sickness and a promise to get hold of him as soon as she felt better.

It was an outright lie but she really couldn't think of anything better to tell him and was sure _I've just slept with my boss and enjoyed it very much so I really can't see you right now, _was the proper thing to say to one's boyfriend.

For Raye when Jake had left it became a normal relaxing day off for her, that was until she actually started to think first of Jake. She couldn't help the small smile that lit on her face at the mere thought of him. It was only then she noticed something missing something she should be feeling.

Guilt, remorse, something that put the full weight on the fact that she had cheated on her boyfriend not only with her boss but with someone that he probably knew, none of it was there all she felt was excitement. She felt like a teenage girl who had just been asked to prom by her crush.

Well she supposed there wasn't nothing the fact that she couldn't face Darien at the moment told her she was feeling something against it. Still she couldn't stop smiling.

Meanwhile Darien had taken Raye sickness as a little time for him to think. As much as he wanted to be with Serena, he didn't know how to break things off with Raye. Truth was Raye was like his best friend they had so much in common and shared almost everything he didn't want to lose that.

After letting Serena know he hadn't seen or spoken to Raye he went off for a shower determined to find a way to keep Raye as a friend.

Serena herself was on her way to lunch with her brother she couldn't keep the smile off her face and Jake noticed.

'Things going well with Darien then?' he asked.

'What?' Serena asked thinking he brother had no clued her and Darien were well whatever they were.

'oh please sere I'm not stupid, our parents might have thought u too sweet and innocent to look pass the smiles but I didn't I've known since you turned 17,' he said.

Had she still been 17 Serena would have shouted, screamed and vowed never to speak to Jake again, however because she was older and wiser now she simply shook her head.

'How did you find out?' she asked almost shyly. Jake chuckled and remembered the night he had found out.

*flashback*

'Wooohoo party, party,' someone shouted in the background. Just heard over the load music that was playing.

For Jake it was his first college party, he never went but a girl he was after had convinced him to go to this particular one. Not being one to miss out Jake joined in on the fun and drank until he spotted the girl.

After about an hour of flirting and a bit of light making out she asked him if he wanted to go upstairs. And being slightly inebriated Jake jumped at the chance. It was the first unlocked room they came too Jake saw his good friend Darien in bed with a girl. They were kissing heavily and there hand wondered everywhere, they closed the door and right after they did Jake said something.

'You know that girl with Darien looks a lot like my little sister,' his thoughts were cut off when, the girl whose name he had forgotten kissed him harshly.

*end flashback*

'You were there you never went to parties,' Serena said. Jake chuckled she was right if it hadn't been for that girl he never would have found them and would be in the dark.

'You're just lucky I was too drunk to think striate or Darien would have had a lot worse than the shiner I gave him the next day.

'You gave him that black eye he told me he got in a fight at a bar,' she almost screamed.

'Oh we were at the bar, he told you the truth there sere,' Jake replied.

The incident in question wasn't anything Major Jake had simply seen Darien wander into the bar followed him the punched the black haired man telling him to stay away from his sister. Of Corse it hadn't worked but at least he tried.

'How did it all start between you and Darien anyway,' Jake asked as his sister blushed.

'Well you remember how I met him when I was 14, at first I hated him but then as I grew older I started to have a certain respect for him. I guess it grew into a crush.

*flashback*

Serena sighed as she watched Darien from her booth in the corner. Every time she saw him they would argue but today was different she was quite content today just to watch him. She had been reading a magazine to cover her gaze when the top ten ways to attract a man caught her attention, it was when she started to apply these ways to Darien in her mind that she realised her new found respect for his brooding figure ran a lot deeper then she thought.

*end flashback*

'So what. You flirted with him a little and it all went from there?' Jake asked her.

Serena blushed 'no actually I really didn't have to guts to flirt with him so at first I just stopped arguing with him either by agreeing or totally ignoring what he had just said. Then I got a little more confidence and started with little absentminded touches and well the rest was all him,' she explained.

Jake nodded believing at that stage his sister actually was too sweet and innocent to have started anything else.

'Why all the sudden questions anyway Jake it's not like you to want to know about my love life?' Serena asked him

Jake grinned wolfishly, 'let's just say Darien has good taste in women,' he murmured.

Serena's eyes almost bugged out of there socket when she realised just what her brother was implying.

'Raye your after Raye?' she choked out with wide eyes. Jake just smiled again.

Serena took a while to think about it then smiled a little her brother's track record with women was well she wouldn't wish him on anyone he was a known heartbreaker. When she was in school Jake seduced the girl who was bulling her into falling completely in love with him then he dumped her so harshly Serena herself felt sorry for her.

'I don't know Jake I mean you're not exactly Mr. Darcy when it comes to relationships,' she said.

'I know sere but honestly I really like Raye, have done for a while and I do want to settle down and there's something about her that just tells me that she's the one to settle with,' he sighed quietly.

Serena smiled it was almost too perfect though a little strange. 'So you're after the girlfriend of the guy that I'm after, go we sound like a couple of bunny boilers,' she laughed.

Jake laughed with her 'well if we're going to be bunny boilers at least we chose people to keep,' he said.

They were both laughing when Serena's phone bleeped, 'it's Darien he wants me to come over to his, I wonder if he's spoken to Raye yet?' she asked her brother.

'Well I'm going to go to Raye's if he has I'll find out,' he answered. They both went their own ways heading to their respective places.

After two weeks of faking sickness Raye was cursing karma. She was at work every day and Jake came round to hers every day not that she minding his company was pleasurable to say the least. The only person she had lied to was Darien and now she was actually being sick, karma really had it in for her.

After she had finished lining her toilet she got up and chugged a lot of milk before she felt better Jake had been round a lot and she found that they seemed to be polar opposites and she loved it. He made her laugh so much and he was so sweet, caring and attentive. Most importantly he treated her how she always needed to be, like she was a queen.

Darien had called almost every day and each time she let the answer machine pick up, a few times she heard Serena in the back ground sighing almost as if she was waiting for Raye to pick up as well as Darien. But she couldn't do it she really couldn't and now well now she was feeling slightly guilty, not for cheating on him she dint feel guilty for that the reason she felt slightly guilty was because a part of her wished Darien didn't exist, that Jake was completely hers and she didn't have to worry about eventually facing he panicking boyfriend.

Just as Raye got dressed to hop back into bed her stomach learched again sending her back to her new friend the toilet. Making a mental note to visit he doctors the next day she climbed into bed holding a hot water bottle to her stomach.

'Still nothing?' Serena asked Darien as he put the phone down.

'No she says she's sick refuses to have me round till she's feeling a little better, says its just a stomach bug though,' he replied holding her close.

Serena felt like crying just when they had finally realised exactly where they wanted to be, with each other he couldn't break up with his girlfriend. 'Maybe I should go talk to her?' she asked.

Darien smiled, 'no love I'm sure she will feel better soon in the meantime let's get some sleep,' he said. That night for the first time ever they did just sleep together content on just holding each other close.

For Serena though sleeping brought about dreams and with her earlier conversation with her brother she dreamt of the part she hadn't told him. Her first time with Darien.

*dream/flashback*

It was a humid day thick clouds hung in the sky making the air muggy and thick. Serena was perched at a bus stop hoping a bus would show up before it really started to rain. The hot weather had made her outfit become sticky and mould to her body. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Darien what are you doing here?' she asked, slightly breathless as his eyes filled with something burned into her dangerously.

'I was walking past just wanted to let you know that the buses aren't running today,' his voice was husky and she almost melted just at the tone of it.

'oh great I'll never get home before it starts raining,' she wined biting her lower lip although she was worried about the rain her mind was focused on how much she wanted him to kiss her at that moment.

Darien's eyes went a shade darker as he watched her suck on her lower lip, 'if you want you can come and wait out the rain in my apartment its only 2 minutes away?' he almost whispered.

Serena's mind had flown far off into space as his tone washed over her again. Just the sound of it had her squirming uncomfortably. She nodded then allowed him to pull her along.

When they got into his place he seemed to change tried to stay away from her, she watched him as he seemed to fight himself on every move he made. Serena being innocent as her brother said just shrugged off her confusion at Darien's strange behaviour , knowing somehow she wasn't going to get that kiss she wanted anytime soon she opted for sorting her sticky body.

'Do you mind if I use you shower Darien? This uniform is heavy and with the hot weather I'm all sticky,' she said.

She heard him let out a low groan almost as if he had the mental picture of her hot sticky body now.

'Sure,' he strained out handing her a towel and leading her to the bathroom. After she had finished with the shower she wrapped his bathrobe around her body and tied the towel he had given her around her long hair.

When she came out of the bathroom she found him standing there. His eyes were dark and she could tell he was no longer fighting with himself. Instead a look of fierce determination was placed there along with something else something that made her want to melt on the spot.

'Serena,' he groaned out before pulling her to his body and kissing her deeply. Serena used to his kisses immediately responded. He picked her up bridal style still kissing her deeply and she briefly registered something soft drifting up to meet her back. He broke the kiss and looked into her wide eyes while playing with the tie on his robe.

'I want to see you, please,' he asked in a whisper.

Realising what was happening Serena thought for a split second before nodding her head. Slowly he undid the tie. He leaned back at first just looking at her burning the image to memory. 'Can I touch you Serena?' he asked just as quietly.

Again she nodded. His hand started slowly first cupping her cheek then moving down along her neck. Across her collar bone. His hands brushed across her breasts and she moaned quietly arching into his palm but he didn't stop there he stopped when he got to her hips holding them firmly.

'I- I – I want to kiss you,' he breathed. She nodded again not trusting her voice to speak; his mouth followed the path his hand had just mapped out laying small butterfly kisses across her skin leaving her burning for something more.

Every time he went a bit further he asked and every time he asked she nodded. This brought her to the point where his finger was working itself in and out of her folds and his hand was squeezing her breast almost harshly. He had gotten rid of his clothes now and she could plainly see the effect she was having on him.

All of a sudden something inside of her snapped and she felt herself explode around his evading fingers. He kissed her down from her high. As she was getting her breath back she watched him fight for control she saw his rod long and hard. Curiosity got the better of her and while he wasn't paying attention she reached down and squeezed it softly.

Darien groaned then moved over her effectively cutting her touch off. 'Serena I need- I need to be –I need to feel you wrapped around me I need to be inside you?' he rasped out the question almost as if was killing him to ask.

Serena looked at his length then at herself before replying 'will it fit?' Darien laughed slightly 'yes babe it will fit but it's going to hurt a lot at first but it will get better I promise,' he said he innocent question making him smile.

She nodded her head at him again as he positioned himself over her and entered her slowly. He stretched her barrier before it broke then stopped when he was at her hilt. Serena herself winched at the pain that felt like it was ripping her in two, she shook her head from side to side allowing tears to roll down her face. Eventually Darien moved a little and her eyes snapped open.

'More,' she gasped out and he followed her orders and started to move slowly in and out of her.

*end dream/flashback*

Darien watched Serena as she moaned and slithered across his sheets. His name left her lips in half moans and half gasps. The scent of exactly what the dream was doing to her fragranced the room and it took all he had not to wake her up and prove to her reality was much better than any dream was.

Ok guys well again I am so sorry for the hold up with work and all and this chapter is to make up for that I hope you all enjoyed it let me know. Big thanks to lovleyl who gave me some tips on this chapter

Please review for me


	14. then end well almost

Here's chapter 14 it is the ending everyone but there will be an epilogue so I hope you all enjoy this one.

Serena sighed as she rolled over and faced Darien. She loved watching him sleep it was one of her favourite pastimes.

He always seemed so relaxed. Always had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as if he knew something no- one else in the universe could know. Then there was that fact that he never let her go.

She supposed watching him sleep, seeing him tense up every time she moved was one of the reasons she loved him, when he slept he was completely hers.

She sighed with the weight of the last 3 weeks on her shoulders. As much as she understood that Darien needed to break up with Raye carefully and how much he wanted to hold on to the friendship he had with her, a part of Serena, one that was becoming quite dominant told her it was never going to happen, that she could never be truly happy in this man's arms because there would always be another woman in the background.

It was when she felt his strong hands stroking softly at her curves that these thoughts stopped and she turned with a smile.

'Morning,' she whispered facing him.

He grinned lazily 'mmm yes it is a good morning, did you have any interesting dreams,' he asked slowly. Serena frowned trying to recall what she had been dreaming about, but nothing came to her. Turning towards Darien again she shrugged as much as she could in her position.

'Perhaps I can help you remember love, did you know you talk in your sleep?' he asked his hands already moving over her breasts.

'Oh,' Serena gasped at his touch and the memory of exactly what she had been dreaming about came back to her, 'I was dreaming of the first time you and me I mean we did well um this,' she breathed.

Darien grinned at the memory. At first he had beet himself up for acting like a love sick little puppy giving her complete power over him even if she didn't realise she had it, now however he realised it was probably the one time in their early relationship that he truly felt that much for her the amount he had never allowed himself to feel.

Serena moaned and he realised his hands had been moving without his mind telling them to. 'So do you prefer the dream of the real thing?' he murmured beside her ear as he dropped a butterfly kiss there.

'The real thing,' she gasped out as his lips started to trail from her ear down her neck. 'Darien, please,' she cried out.

Darien almost smiled as he settled himself between her legs; he slowly kissed up her right thigh as she squirmed beneath him. To Serena it felt like hours of pure pleasurable torture before his lips finally met her centre with a lazy slow lick.

She whimpered as he continued to lick her folds slowly as if savouring the taste. He grinned against her before finally plunging his tongue into her causing Serena to almost scream.

Darien groaned into her as he screwed Serena with his tongue, 'god sere you taste so fucking delicious,' he mumbled against her sending vibrations through her body and sending her toppling over the edge into oblivion. She screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her then with a surprising show of strength she pulled him up to see his eyes.

Darien pouted, 'I was enjoying myself down there,' he wined. Serena laughed before kissing him passionately loving her taste mixed with his. She moved to flip him over but before she could he entered her swiftly causing her to arch widely.

Darien groaned loudly as he thrust in and out of her wet folds, 'I love being inside you like this, you so tight and wet for me love,' he breathed picking up his pace. 'Darien,' she moaned loudly, her orgasm building once again.

'Come for me love I want to hear you scream my name, come for me,' he breathed harshly into her ear. It was all she needed and at his command she exploded. He followed as her tight hole milked him for all he was worth.

They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes before Darien got ready for work and Serena for uni. She was running late and literally ran into her first lecture. The professor gave her a condescending look as she plopped down in her seat next to Joel and she smiled apologetically.

Joel himself gasped as he saw her then proceeded to squirm in his seat knowing if her spoke to her now he would get caught. The lesson went way too slow in his opinion before it finally ended and he dragged his best friend out of the lecture hall.

'Finally Serena I want to hear everything right now, who is he where did you meet him, when and why the hell have you kept this from me,' he said in one breath.

Serena watched with wide eyes, 'Joel what are you going on about what he?' she asked.

'The he that left that huge bite on your neck don't play dumb with me,' Joel said throwing his hands up into the air. 'I'm your best friend how could you keep this from me,' he said pouting.

Serena bit her lip forgetting that Darien was quite dominating that morning, 'oh Joel you see about that well it really is very new and well I'm still not that sure were a couple so I was waiting I mean what other way is there to celebrate then with your bff,' she covered quickly.

Joel sighed then nodded, 'okay but I still want to hear all about him,' he said. Serena nodded slowly before they got to their next class she feigned a headache and went back to Darien's.

Raye was running late for her doctor's appointment. Her stomach still playing up Jake was picking her up from the parking lot as she really didn't think she could drive without ruining her seats and Jake was a much smoother driver then her.

Jake met her at the lift door with a grin that had her blushing and a smile to tug at her lips. 'Hey you ready to go beautiful?' he asked. Again she blushed at the compliment before nodding and taking his arm. 'Thanks for taking me Jake, I really didn't think I could handle the drive,' she said.

Jake smiled happily opening the passenger door for her before going and getting into the driver's seat. The road was clear and after Raye told him she was running late he sped up a bit they were about 20 minutes away when Raye suddenly fainted. Jake panicked and stooped trying to wake her up he didn't notice when a car came right towards then from a corner and smashed right into them.

When Jake woke up he was laying in a hospital bed with Serena standing over him. He groaned at the sight almost foreseeing the lecture he would get from his baby sister.

'Oh my gods Jake are you okay? The other driver told us what happened, why did you just stop in the middle of the road? 'She asked in a panicked voice. He sighed then remembered why he did stop in the middle of the road.

'Raye where is she is she ok?' he asked his voice the same tone as his sisters. Serena bit her lip 'she's in surgery, Darien's with her when the other car hit you her arm got thrown through the passenger seat window and severed an artery,' she whispered.

'Oh no what have I done sere this is my entire fault what if she lost too much blood and they can't save her she was already sick we were on our way to her doctor's appointment. I can't lose her sere,' he cried to his sister.

Serena smiled, 'no she should be okay you see the car that ran into you his passenger used to be a paramedic and well she managed to stem the bleed,' she said softly.

Jake let out the breath he had been holding as one of the surgeons walked in Darien in tow. 'Miss Hino's surgery went extremely well. We did for a minute think we were going to have to sever the arm but she pulled through, her and the baby are both fine,' the surgeon said.

"BABY!" all the members of the room shouted. The surgeon blinked, 'well yes it's still early days as she is only two weeks it's lucky we found out before we ran the x-rays' he said.

Jake was in shock she was pregnant 2 weeks Raye was pregnant with his baby, he was going to be a father, she was going to be a mother a mother to his baby. 'oh I um well I know I should be shocked or well upset or something this is all so sudden but for some reason all I can think about is how beautiful she's going to look carrying my baby,' he said as much to himself then to Darien and Serena.

'Jake already?' Serena asked with wide eyes knowing her brother hadn't known Raye for that long. Darien raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah seriously it took me 2 weeks to get Raye into bed,' he said ignoring the glare from Serena. Jake himself just couldn't stop smiling as soon as he was discharged his ran to Raye's room and refused to leave.

Serena smiled and turned to Darien. 'You know this could be good for us after all Raye can't stay mad if she's with my brother and going to give birth to my niece or nephew?' she said quietly. Darien just smiled not sure as he knew how head strong Raye was.

'I'll talk to her tomorrow after all she's stuck here,' he said. They both left the hospital and headed back to his apartment.

Jake sat with Raye all night and when she woke up he refused to let her go until Darien appeared outside her room. Jake smiled lovingly at her, 'I love you but there's someone here you should talk to,' he whispered hugging her. He left the room as Darien walked in.

'Darien I can explain,' she said in a rush crying. 'No need Raye I know I have something I need to tell you,' he started. Raye sat confused.

'you see Raye the thing is I love you I really do but not in the way that Jake does and I realised a little while ago that although we were happy I never did love you in that way I was never really in love with you, I couldn't be because I was always in love with someone else,' he said.

'Darien what are you saying?' she asked almost afraid. Darien sighed 'I'm so sorry Raye but I'm in love with Serena and well the last few months I've been with her,' he said.

Raye's eyes widened as she understood what he was saying she knew that she wasn't any better and she could honestly say she wasn't in love with Darien but the fact that he had been cheating on her for months, it really hurt to know that while she had been completely happy within their relationship he never really was. With an enraged scream she pushed him away from her.

'I did love you Darien, I'll admit since Jake that has pretty much died but you tell me you've been in love with someone else through the 2 years we have been together and that you have been with another woman for the past few months, get out,' she screamed.

Darien sighed 'I am sorry Raye I know what I did to you was horrible but I just can't bring myself to regret it, I hope you can forgive me someday,' he said before leaving the room completely letting Jake back in.

Jake hugged her after hearing everything he sat as she cried onto his shoulder, 'you knew didn't you?' she asked him when she had finally stopped crying. Jake sighed, 'yes well not about the past few months and I swear when we met I had no idea that you were dating Darien, until Serena told me that day she came to work,' he said.

'You knew and you didn't tell me,' she shouted.

Jake winced, 'Raye please don't you'll upset the baby,' he said. Raye's eyes widened, 'what baby?' she asked quietly. Jake sighed and explained the reason she had been sick.

'I'm pregnant and its yours,' she said a smile widening on her face as she thought about holding a blonde haired baby with dark violet eyes. 'But I'm on the pill?' she said confused. Jake nodded, 'yeah Darien explained you had been on antibiotics a couple of weeks ago the particular ones mess with the hormone imbalance of the pill,' Jake said. (**AN: this is true people some antibiotics can mess up the pill and cause it not to work, if you're on the pill always ask your doctor when taking antibiotics)**

'So were going to have a baby?' she said before jumping on Jake and squealing excitably, Jake laughed and hugged her to him, 'marry me,' he said still smiling. 'What?' Raye asked shocked.

Jake was just as shocked as she was. He fully wasn't expecting that but as he thought about it more he realised it was exactly what he wanted, 'marry me please, I love you so marry me,' he said loader this time Raye laughed, 'I love you too yes,' she said.

Serena and Darien lay curled up on his couch they both knew that Darien's talk with Raye had to be done but they weren't upset they knew Raye would be happy with Jake.

'This is us now forever a new start this time I'm going to do it properly and make up for all the years I could have been happy loving you,' Darien said into Serena's neck.

Serena leant back and told him how much she loved him before snuggling into him.

**Ok well first I'm sorry this took a while to get out but I had a week and a half from hell first I lost this chapter right before I was going to post so I've had to re write all of this second my favourite uncle died last Wednesday and I had to get over to Rome for the funeral and I stayed with my aunt a few days I couldn't bear to leave her on her own.**

**Anyways I'm back now and well working on the epilogue as we speak I've made this chapter long and added something new to the lemon let me know what you thing about dirty talking Darien and he may make an appearance in other stories too xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Big special thanks to lovelyl who gave me a lot of help and pointers with this story and been a constant reviewer **

**And mangamania who has not only been a great reviewer but has offered to look over and help correct everything you're a star !! **

**And to neoearthqueen30, Jupiter2005, Shana Elmsford, RoyalLovers1418, BonitaChickia and everyone who has been constant reviewers on this all of you helped me on this so much just with your reviews love you all **


	15. epilogue

Hey all well I did want to get this out sooner but I've been in hospital so my whole life got put on hold.

Well it is finally here the epilogue and ultimate ending to Addiction. Big, massive thanks to all of you who have read this and reviewed.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Serena walked off the lift and into the large room littered with desks nervously. Keys jingled in her hands as she finally reached the door at the end of the room, letting out the breath she had been holding the whole way across the room.

Whatever she had been expecting to see as she opened the door this was not it. Raye was sitting sideways on her brothers lap as their faces seemingly glued together at the lips and he brothers hand stroking up and down the woman's body as if she were a cat.

Her eyes travelled down to the small bump she could clearly see forming on Raye. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her little niece or nephew growing inside the woman who probably hated her. It was then she realised what exactly what she was watching and the fact that if she did not stop soon her brother would permanently scar her for life.

She silently left the room and closed the door quietly before turning and knocking loudly. She heard them scurrying about inside the office and smiled silently to herself before jakes voice told her to come in.

With a deep breath she entered the room. 'Hi, sorry to interrupt I just came to drop off these thanks for loaning me your car,' she said shyly to her brother.

Jake smiled and held Raye's hand as she glared at his sister. 'You're welcome princess did the move go okay?' he asked. Serena looked up at him surprised he had asked in front of Raye it was well known Raye was still burning about Serena and Darien.

'Yeah it went fine are you still coming to graduation tomorrow?' she asked confidently ignoring the woman who would soon be her sister in law.

'Course I am I wouldn't miss it for the world,' Jake grinned.

Serena smiled happily, 'well I will see you there then, Raye you're invited too of course it was nice seeing you again,' she said quickly before leaving the room.

'You could have warned me Jake, or at least not let her come here' Raye said as soon as Serena was out of the door.

Jake rolled his eyes and stood pacing the room, 'okay number 1 I didn't warn you because I didn't know she was coming, number 2 she is my sister Raye so don't get pissy that I'm talking to her just because your not letting something that I think turned out for the better go, I love you Raye but when you act like this I really don't see how you can love me back,' Jake all but shouted.

Raye whimpered softly, 'of course I love you Jake, more than anything,' she said. Jake just hung his head, 'then why can't you let your relationship with Darien go? Why do you still get so emotional over it? It just seems like you're not over him.' He almost whispered.

Raye gasped she knew some of what he was saying was right but not all of it, 'okay I will go and talk to Darien, I do love you Jake and I'm not still harbouring any feelings for Darien except betrayal I think I just need closure.'

Darien would describe the feeling he got when Raye barged into his office at work as complete and utter shock but if you were there in that room with him you would know that shock didn't even compare to what he had been feeling.

'We need to have a little chat Darien,' Raye said.

Darien just nodded not knowing what on earth he could say to her.

7MOUNTHS LATER

Serena smiled brightly as she walked down the aisle; her dress shimmered brilliantly as she caught the eye of Darien who smiled from his place at the altar, next to her brother.

As she took her place she then turned to the aisle as the wedding march started up and smiled warmly as her very soon to be sister in law floated down the aisle towards her brother who looked like he was about to burst with happiness.

Raye finally took her place at the altar smiling warmly at Jake as she took his hand.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite Jake and Raye in holy matrimony,' the priest started Raye cringed slightly as she felt her stomach twinges.

'I Jake Harvey Thomson take you Raye Isabella hino to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and o hold till death does us part' Jake said his vows after Raye had said hers.

Darien handed Jake the ring as the priest carried on, ' if there is anyone here present that knows of just cause why these two cannot be married speak now or forever hold you peace,' he said solemnly.

'OW FUCK THAT BLODDY HURTS AHH!!!' Raye screamed.

'Raye what's wrong,' Jake said worried.

'No carry on its okay I'm just in labour I'll be fine finish quickly please' Raye said to the priest quickly.

The priest looked shocked for a moment before he turned to Raye, 'it may be best if we get you to a hospital dear,' he started.

Raye glared at the old man,' listen here, I am not going to have half a wedding day for something that will take hours either u finish and make me a Thomson or I swere to high heaven I will have this baby right here on the altar,' she said in a low menacing tone.

' if here are no objections I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride, and get her to a hospital please' the priest finished.

4 years later Caden James Thomson sat next to his mother in the same church as they watched Serena and Darien recite their vows.

Hey guys I'm so sorry this has taken so long but due to a car accident I was rendered immobile for a while thanks for being so patient and for the support all of you are great really

**IMPORTANT A.N**

**Right okay so while I was in hospital I read the twilight series and recently got the movie I loved them really Stephanie Meyer is a great writer anyways my pyisio therapist who is sooo yummy it should be illegal reads fan fiction and when I told him I've written a few stories he asked me to do a crossover between sailor moon and twilight he's given me a basic summery let me know what you guys think and if you want it too ill start writing it (I soo hope he doesn't read this as he knows my penname)**

**BASIC SUMMERY FOR TWILIGHT SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER**

**Princess Isabella selenity Gaia shields is the second daughter to neo king endymoin and neo queen serenity, she is also sailor earth and the guardian of the planet, getting sick of palace life Bella is sent to forks Washington to her uncle Sammy the police chief to experience a normal teenaged life looking back on her family history nothing is going to be normal.**

**So what do you think I am considering doing a T or M rating but I need to know what you all think coz ur option is more important to me **


End file.
